fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Virulent Xia issues
Virulent Xia issue is a fictional comic ongoing series book. Volume Description Secretly, the Virulent Xia is not following the laws and oaths from the sides of the Xia and starts developing illegal doing on its own--black ops covert team. No one knew the Virulent Xia exists until some of those survived telling the Xia what happened and warning them not to go there if they want to risk their own death. *What is the Virulent Xia? #1-4 *Who Leads the Team? #5-6 *Who are the Members? #7-10 *Facing the Deadly Foes #11-15 *Death and Life Matters #16-20 *Who's Alive and Who's Dead? #21-23 *There are two Jahs at same time? #23-26 *Rescue and Search Mission #27-30 *Public Embarrassment #31-34 *Conflicts #35-37 *Backfires #38-40 *Reinforcements #41-45 *Facing the Dire Consequences #46-48 *Was Jah actually herself? #48-50 *If it wasn't Jah, who is this person? #51-54 *Revealing Messages #55-60 *The Mysteries of the Year #61-66 *Aren't we all alive after all? #66-68 *The Fights #69-72 *Break Ins #73-74 *Investigating the Break In #75-77 *Xiamen Enforcement Agency Case #78-80 *Question the Xiamen Enforcers #81-85 *Realization and Puzzle #86-90 *The Death Tolls #90-96 *Mentioning Names #97-100 *Special Edition *Annual Story from these issues Everyone in the world has learnt that the Virulent Xia is killed by the group is leading by Juju. They find it hard to believe that Juju and her team killed the Virulent Xia, seemingly powerful team. The bitter Martinique is the only one who sent the message to Chik as if Chik got the message through his goggles. Before she died, Chik got the message and demanded the Voracious Xia Corps to find them all and informed the Chikkers disbanded due to short-lived members. Armstrong told them that Sheba Hagen was not dead before that happenstance that started and explained that Sheba is impaled by her own self--in the secret dark side of hers--Vok. Chik confused that Sheba Hagen was human, then what was she when she became Vok? Armstrong admittedly told Chik that Sheba Hagen was former member of the Xiamen Enforcers and fought the Xiamen well and Sheba Hagen is killed by Chantel's cards and then Sheba is alive without an explanation after that. Chik told Armstrong that he just counted how many times did Sheba Hagen died and it was like 10 or 12 times. Armstrong asked how. Danize is shocked to learn that Sheba Hagen survived those events and told them that Sheba Hagen fiercely fought Jah and then they befriended and they learnt that they have to stop Jah's master, but something happened when Sheba is dead. All of a sudden, Sheba Hagen came back to live. And...Sheba HAgen accidentically touched the poisonous liquid from the pit where Jah was died. How can she do that? In the light of truth, Sheba screamed out of her lungs and angrily appeared in her spiritual form, meeting Glory in the spiritual plane. Glory shouted that Sheba Hagen is alive? Glory tried to grab Sheba, but everything vanished. The last thing she heard from her sister's words coming out of her mouth is Mirage! She appears in her human form and then she painfully forged with magical form. She is tired of having three stages of the form--human, spiritual, and magical, giving her a traumatic experiences. Things make sense when she come back from the death because of her powers become clearer. Chantel's origins do not make any sense when he always return to his form, but what form is he? Was he merely a human after all when the Xia claimed him to be a human? Wasn't he? If he is human, he should have died period. Why is he still returning to his body alive? What does his powers tell him? Magically? Spiritually? Humanly? Technologically? He has no idea what happened afterwards. All he remember is seeing the self spirit. Glory is shocked not to sense Ryan when she sensed Sheba first. Later, she finally sensed Ryan when Ryan appears spiritually after he returned back to his human. This made Glory mad. Glory wanted to find Ryan and asked what did he do with the thing that she has not been learning about. Chantel survived getting killed by Juju as well as Sheba. Somewhere in Russia, Max is suddenly arrested by these KBG agents for causing maximum havoc on news. Danize noticed Max and confused that Max always declined the offers to the Xia, but why was Max accepting the offer from the Virulent Xia? No one knew. Max looks bad. Danize decided to save Max and had to fly the long way from USA to Russia. While Danize spoke on her mircophone telecommunication with her team about her status to Max, the team told Danize that they found a little information has get out and that revealed to be a Virulent Xia, the first time they heard. Danize confused hearing troubles with her former teammates mentioning their old teammate--Jah among the Virulent Xia. She looks surprised, asking how things can be hard to find about Jah. Glory made clear that she sensed Jah when Juju put Jah in the poison pit. Category:Issues Category:Virulent Xia Category:Xia-related issues